


I'm sorry I met you darling, I'm sorry I left you

by balloonwhisk



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonwhisk/pseuds/balloonwhisk
Summary: Damien’s pillow talk leaves something to be desired.
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Damien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I'm sorry I met you darling, I'm sorry I left you

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene from an abandoned WIP that I thought worked well enough on its own. It's inspired by [this bit from Normal People](https://kachoobu.tumblr.com/post/616919284599439360) and takes place in a nebulous time post-canon where Mark and Damien hook up whenever Mark's in town.
> 
> The title is from [The Meeting Place](https://youtu.be/ryHSt7B5x5w) by The Last Shadow Puppets. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“So, how’s Sam? I’m assuming she’s the reason you haven’t come knocking in a while.”

Mark huffed out a laugh, still trying to catch his breath, and let go of Damien’s wrist to throw an arm over his face. “Seriously? Can you wait until I pull out before you start interrogating me?”

“No.” Damien squeezed his thighs around Mark in warning and Mark peered at him from under his arm. “Tell me.”

“I’m not back together with Sam,” Mark said, “do you think I’d cheat on her?” The added _with you?_ went unsaid though Damien heard it loud and clear, judging by how his expression shuttered. “She's seeing someone,” he went on, compelled to explain further by Damien’s downturned mouth and felt a flicker of anger come back to life inside him. None of that was for Damien to know.

“Why then?”

“Why what?”

Damien focused his attention on idly tracing the swirls of the tattoo on Mark’s chest with his fingers. “Why has it been this long?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been on the road.” _I haven’t really thought about it_ , he almost said, but then again he’d never been able to lie to Damien.

“I thought…”

“You thought what?”

Damien shrugged. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?” 

“If you want to have a conversation, you’re gonna have to answer a question eventually.” Mark placed his hand on Damien’s, stilling his movements. “I meant,” he continued, his heartbeat picking up under their joined hands, “do you have someone, I don’t know, special?” The look Damien gave him then was so soft and wounded almost, that Mark felt guilty just being there to see it at all. Predictably, it was gone as soon as it appeared and Damien’s mouth curved into a smirk.

“Sure.” He shifted on Mark’s cock and Mark shivered against the drag on oversensitive skin. “I’ve got a roster. You’re number six.”

“Oh, so I make the roster,” Mark said, grinning. He ran his hands up Damien’s thighs and gripped him by the hips. Damien’s smug hum of assent turned into an undignified squawk as Mark flipped them over and draped himself over Damien. “Lucky me,” he murmured to the bolt of Damien’s jaw and pressed an open-mouthed kiss down on the soft skin at the edge of stubble.

“Lucky you,” Damien agreed and pulled Mark closer.


End file.
